


Helpless

by ClockworkSpades



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Historical, M/M, Omegaverse, or something like that, they have fancy balls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5798521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkSpades/pseuds/ClockworkSpades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur awaits his father’s verdict nervously and as he does, his mind drifts to a mirrored memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helpless

**Author's Note:**

> This fic brought to you buy a song from Hamilton but oh god please not the plot of Hamilton.

“I’ll be fine, don’t worry, we’ll be fine.” Alfred’s words still echoed in Arthur’s ears as he watched the alpha cross the room. In his mind’s eye, he could watch Alfred glide across the ballroom, hear the laughs of omegas far too far away in the noisy room for him to have actually heard as Alfred passed them.

_His eyes had been drawn to the soldiers when they came in, all wearing their dress uniforms and looking striking against the plain dark suits of civilian alphas and pale colours of the omegas’. But his attention hadn’t then left the tall, blond alpha since. It was silly, really. He was a sensible omega with a title and respectable family name; he didn’t get caught up in the flimsy of romance and adolescent passions – and yet even across the room the alpha’s smile made his knees feel weak. He didn’t know the alpha, he knew a handful of soldier’s names from the gossip across the city, but only once or two faces. This striking alpha was not one of them._

He felt Alfred squeeze his hand, smile just as warm as it had been the night they met, but now there was something more, something deeper, something Arthur had realised in their months together that he could no longer live without. Hence his nervousness as Alfred let go of his hand at the side of the room, the omega’s father waiting in the direction Alfred headed

_“It’s impolite to stare.”_

_Arthur jumped at the sound of his elder sister’s voice, the only other omega of the five Kirkland siblings. He found no voice to protest, eyes cast downward in embarrassment, though he couldn’t keep his gaze away from the charming alpha for long._

_“I don’t know who he is. Those omegas seem very taken with him.” Her eyes followed Arthur’s to the alpha, watching as the mixed group he was speaking to laughed. Her attention flickered back to Arthur, watching him watch the alpha and hearing the gentle sigh that escaped._

_“Well…It’ll do you no good just standing there.”_

_Arthur turned his attention now finally to the other omega, brow furrowing in confusion that only remained as she began walking across the ballroom. He realised too late to stop her what her plan was._

Once again Arthur was finding solace in his sister at the side of the room as his eyes watched a charming alpha move. It had been a small dinner, family, now milling around with drinks. But there had been a purpose to the evening, and everyone in the room knew it.

_“Arthur Kirkland.”_

_“Alfred Jones, my pleasure.”_

_The alpha’s hand was warm as it wrapped around Arthur’s and he felt that warmth spread through him when the alpha bent to press his lips to the back of his hand._

_“I’ll leave you to it.”_

_Arthur turned to see his sister disappear into the crowds, for once in his life wishing quite oddly that his siblings had not disappeared. He had found rather suddenly that up close he couldn’t keep Alfred’s gaze without blushing, unaided by the fact Alfred’s eyes never seemed to leave him. Of course, he was unaware of the fact it was that blush that made the alpha smile._

_“Would you care to dance?”_

_Arthur’s eyes flickered up, feeling that weak, fluttery feeling threaten the support of his legs once again. Alfred’s smile was so warm and genuine that Arthur could only find himself nodding before words found their way to his lips._

_“I would love to.”_

_Two weeks later and Arthur had found himself pressing kisses to the pages of letters before he sent them, waiting eagerly beside the door when the postman walked up the path to find a letter addressed to him amongst the piles._

_‘My dearest’_

_No words had seemed so sweet as such a greeting. Alfred was no wonder with words, but the sincerity he had in person was so clearly defined in his efforts to match Arthur’s eloquence in their correspondence. He couldn’t, Alfred was no form of poet, but Arthur cherished each word he read with as much vigour as Alfred did the letters he received in return._

_Their meetings were shorter than either would’ve liked, Arthur’s sister serving as chaperone and walks being their only shared time. Only a few times had Alfred met Arthur’s father, only a few times had the man seen the pair together. Only just before he got the letter to call to service had Alfred gained permission to formally court the younger omega._

_War had been a prominent part of their relationship, Alfred had stories and Arthur had his father’s politics, but until that moment they hadn’t been pulled apart as the fighting continued._

“I don’t know if I can watch.” Arthur’s breath caught in his throat as Alfred once again spoke with his father, his sister hand sliding into his own and squeezing in a reassuring way.

“Then look away. You can trust them both to make the right decision.”

_Weeks had turned to months, with letters scarcer than either of the pair would’ve liked to see. Arthur found himself writing nearly every day to Alfred, but Alfred could only respond once a week at most and post was hard to get to on the front. The declaration of the end of the war came bittersweet as once the cries of victory had gone out, Arthur had to still wait tense weeks for his beloved alpha to come home – if he came home._

_Arthur was not an emotional omega, but when he was called downstairs to greet a soldier on their doorstep he couldn’t be denied crying when he found Alfred, alive and relatively unharmed, standing there with a smile wide enough to blind when his own eyes landed on the omega._

_It was a shameless display, to run into the arms of his alpha – for, even without formality, Alfred truly was his alpha – but even if society would’ve thought it a scandal to see the unmated and unmarried pair embracing so tightly one another on the doorstep, no witness could claim it wasn’t a brazen display of love._

_Only one month more and Alfred had given away his plans to Arthur, asking for his father’s blessing was necessary, but even in front of the omega’s sister he couldn’t help getting down on one knee to ask him – without external pressure – the most important question of their joined lives._

Arthur had managed to distract himself through conversation with his sister, forgetting his fears of how long the conversation between his father and his Alfred had been going on. He was unaware of the speech Alfred had meticulously prepared and then forgotten, of the surprising multitude of questions and interrogations his father had. He only had the worry, worry that spiked and then dropped when his father called for their attention and Alfred turned to him with the widest smile he’d seen the alpha make since returning home.

He crossed the room, and as Arthur had too when Alfred returned home he found tears pricking at the back of his eyes that he did his very best to suppress when the alpha sank down onto one knee.

 


End file.
